


It's Time To Go Clubbing

by TimeForDreaming



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeForDreaming/pseuds/TimeForDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mature, OC and Captain America. She's taking Steve out clubbing for the first time since before the war. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time To Go Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Tasha and Clint are kinda out of character so I kinda made them lovey-dovey. I imagine them getting together shortly before this, so they're in a lovebird state.

“Grace, c’mon let’s go out. A night on the town! I haven’t seen a club since 1939, give me a break! I want to see how people dance and what people wear now to go clubbing.” Steve said excitedly “Ok, Ok. Put something nice on, black jeans and button down shirt, I’ll change into something” Grace said as she climbed up the stairs to her room She slipped on a black, tight, one shouldered dress, with black suede heels, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, applied red lipstick, black mascara and light eyeshadow. She put on a long silver chain and a silver ring. She walked down the stairs with her black clutch and Steve turned around and stared “Youu, uh look, uh very uh pretty” Steve muttered out, red in the face Grace smiled cheekily and said “Thanks Steve, you look good too-wait, let me fix your hair” She moved closer to him, stood on her tiptoes and moved his hair around. He relaxed into her touch, “There. All good” They stared into each others eyes a moment, before Steve coughed and said “Well, um let’s go” They arrived at the club, showed I.D and went in. It was dark, with strobe lighting and music pounding the walls. They went to the bar and Grace ordered them two beers. “C’mon, you wanted to come here, let’s dance!” “But, I don’t really know how,” “Well, I’ll show you!” She dragged him out there and put his hands on her hips and put her arms around his neck. She started swinging her head and hips to the music, and Steve got into the swing of things, bringing her closer and starting to grind against her hips, she smiled at this and they both started grinding up against each other. Their faces got closer and closer and sweat was rolling off their bodies from dancing, and the people around them, body heat. She started kissing up and down his neck and his face went into the crook of her neck, a slight moan coming out. She grinded up against him and whispered in his ear “You like this?” “Ye-es. A lot” “Well, how about this.” She started sucking on his neck, leaving a bright red hickey there and making Steve buck into her hips, she started leaving little marks littering his neck and he started getting into a rhythm of bucking into her, and short, little moans came out of him. She quickly turned around, so his crotch was against her ass, his hands her still on her hips, and she started grinding against his crotch, and leaned her head into his chest, while as she grinded, his head was thrown back, and grinded back against her ass. One of her arms was using his neck for leverage, as the other was wrapped around his waist as the two moved in a rhythm of bucking into each other, and their breathes coming out in short, wanting moans.Steve felt himself completely hard as he rocked against Grace. He was sure, she could feel it too. She was so beautiful, and hot, and sexy and seductive-shit, he wasn’t helping himself in anyway. Grace spun around, a seductive smile on her face “Let’s take this back to the apartment,” She whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear and making him groan. He nodded yes, and Grace quickly hailed a cab. They got in and the cab started moving, they were quiet the entire time, until Steve jumped. Grace’s hand was on his thigh and slowly moving upwards. Slowly it reached his crotch, and slowly and carefully stroked his clothes erection. His head lolled back in pleasure and Grace started increasing her speed and her pressure on his erection making him bite his finger so he wouldn’t moan so loudly the cab driver could hear them. He bucked into her hand, and suddenly she withdrew. They were home. She quickly paid and dragged Steve out of the cab, and quickly got into the building and immediately as they got into the elevator, she attacked his neck again, and he moaned loudly. The elevator opened and they untangled as Steve quickly opened the door and shoved his mouth against hers, not being able to take it anymore. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she moaned and it went straight to his dick, that twitched, hard in his boxers. She started unbuttoning his shirt and ripping it off of him and they stumbled up the stairs, as they tore off her jewelry and Steve took her hair out of her ponytail as, they continued to make out and once the reached his room, they fell on the bed. They stopped kissing to breathe and to kick off their shoes. Grace crawled unto Steve, and unbuttoned his pants with her teeth, and dragged the zipper down. She took them off and left him in his calvin klein boxers and he sat up, with Grace on his lap and pulled the dress off Grace, leaving her in her black bra and black lace underwear. He murmured “So beautiful” Before kissing her gently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he leaned on his knees on the bed. He unhooked her bra and threw it aside. He moved his hands to her breasts and slowly started stroking them and she moaned into him. He began to gain confidence and flicked her nipples and she screamed into his mouth. He put her down on the bed and placed kisses all over her breasts and began to suck on them and she started bucking against him and kept her hands in his hair, pulling him against her, as she screamed out “GODDAMMIT STEVE!” He littered her chest with marks, and with lust filled eyes, took off her underwear and she took off his, and started sucking her pussy. She grabbed unto his hair like a life preserver and screamed out “STEVE, OH MY FUCKING GOD” His mouth was like heaven, circling around her clit and making her feel like she was on cloud nine. As she came down from her high, she saw he was painfully hard, and pushed him against the pillows and with a sexy smile, brought her mouth to his leaking tip, and he bucked against her mouth. She took all of his in and started bobbing her head and running her tongue on the underside, making him let a stream of curses fall from his mouth. She sucked him off until he orgasmed into her mouth and she crawled up and got under the blankets and snuggled up him. He looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “So, you enjoyed your first club?” He laughed at that and said “Very, very much.” She was quiet for a moment “Steve where does this leave us? I mean, I like you. And want to be with you.” She said this while looking down, her hands twisting around the blankets. Steve couldn’t believe this, she had not embarrassment with sex and anything sexy, but with true feeling to a person, she got nervous?! Steve tipped her face up to his, her eyes looking nervously into his “You’re mine. Forever and ever.” He kissed her, a kiss full of love and happiness. She kissed him back and broke away, “It’s 2 in the morning. Time to sleep, you have work tomorrow.” She snuggled into him and he leaned into her and the pillow, and they both fell asleep, happily and with no qualms.

They walked into their apartment, and saw a shirt on the floor and furniture, turned over and the team looked at each other and walked up the stairs, careful not to trip over the strewn jewelry and walked into Grace’s room, to see the lovebirds asleep. “Aww, see Tony I told you they would get together!” “Oh, fine Tasha, I owe you 10 bucks, I’ll give it to you later” “Clint, don’t they look cute! Honey, you were right, they were going to get together!” “I’m always right dear.” Hawkeye and Widow kiss “Aww, c’mon guys, really! Now!” “Tony, c’mon it’s fine. I’m not turning into a green monster, neither should you!” Grace sat up, blinking because of the noise and pulled the blankets close to her “OH. Hi, um what are you doing here?” She poked Steve waking him up, and he sleepily got up “What? Oh jesus, what are you guys doing here?” “Welcoming the happy new couple, but it’s 1:30. You were supposed to come to the meeting at 11.” “Uh, sorry, we overslept.” Tony smirked “Busy night, eh?” Grace blushed and Steve rolled his eyes “Ok, Ok haha. Now let me and Grace get dressed. We’ll be down at headquarters in an hour.” “Alright, see you there” Steve and Grace kissed, one last time and Grace said “Your friends are weird,” Thor popped his head in “We can hear you, you need better walls guys” Gracie laughed and sighed. It’s a good life, being the girlfriend of Captain America.


End file.
